Flower Power
by Shade Penn
Summary: Slight AU. After a monster fight, Emma gets infected with a strange spore. Set after Harmony and Dizcord.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a rather ordinary day, though one would not describe fighting monsters to be part of _any_ normal day, but to Emma it certainly added a kick. The monster they'd fought was another toxic mutant, which looked like a combination of a Venus flytrap and a type of weed, but she couldn't be certain. She just knew being hit by those leaves and thistles had stung even through her suit. The powder it emitted had caused her mild discomfort, like she'd just been thrown off her bike and her head was being taken for a spin.

Still, she'd been able to shake it off long to help her team defeat the monster when it grew supersize, but she'd been struck by a wave of tiredness when she'd de-morphed and it took all she had to keep from passing out as she brushed the remaining yellow pollen from her hair. Apparently it was a rather stubborn substance to get rid of as it wouldn't come off easily and she had to use what little energy she had getting rid of it on her way home, telling her friends she needed a quick change of clothes.

Her friends had given her some good-natured ribbing about the pollen ruining her clothing, but she'd just rolled her eyes and was on her way. She could still feel her muscles beginning to ache like every step was zapping away more and more of her energy, but she did make it home, standing long enough to walk up the stairs to her room and collapsed onto her bed, her eyes drooping shut.

When she'd awoken, it felt like only a few minutes, but the clock by her bed had told her it'd been hours and she was left momentarily dazed by the fact she felt better than she had ever been before. Then again, with the recent business of monster fighting, a few hours of solid sleep _would_ be refreshing.

Emma blinked, and she looked down at her clothing, but she swore that there had still been pollen spores stuck to her clothes and skin. She checked the sheets for any signs, but there was nothing. Had she been freaking out over nothing? She frowned; no, she hadn't, so where did the spores go?

Emma got to her feet, still intending to change her clothing, and when she moved to take her shoes off, she stopped short, a flash of horror overtaking her. Beneath her skin she saw dark green lines along her leg, as if her veins had suddenly been taken over by some foreign substance. She took off her denim jacket with urgency, her dread rising as she checked her arms for the same veins, but while it was on her shoulders and upper arms, it had not yet moved past her elbows.

Thinking it couldn't be a coincidence with the spores disappearing and how in the fight, _she_ was the only one who got sprayed with them. Taking out her morpher, Emma called headquarters and hurriedly told Tensou to teleport her in. She landed in front of the giant metal face, Tensou scurrying around her as soon as he saw the dark green veins, the ones on her arms slowly continuing to make their way down her arms.

"Pink Ranger, Pink Ranger! Your skin is green!"

Emma held back a sigh, too worried to bother with correcting the robot. "Gosei, I was sprayed with these spores while fighting a mutant with the others. I thought it was nothing, but…" she trailed off and looked at her arms again. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Unfortunately my knowledge of these mutants is limited to Bigs and Bluefur from your fights; were any of the other rangers affected?" Gosei questioned in his booming voice.

Emma shook her head. "I was the only one. What should I do?"

Gosei was silent for a moment, as if he too was unsure of what was happening to her. "Please step up to your podium, it may help me determine if this infection is…severe."

Emma knew he was trying to lessen the blow of whether she could die or not, but since she put her life on the line with her friends, she could handle it. "I understand." She said and walked over to her stand, placing her hands on the surface, feeling a surge go through her and after a brief flash, Emma pulled her hands away.

"Until I have made my conclusions, I would suggest avoiding the other rangers."

Emma looked down at her still clear hands, but realized that even if her friends knew about her potential illness and any contagiousness it possessed, they still wouldn't stay away from _her_. Whether they had to wear breathing masks around her, or had to avoid touching her, Emma _knew_ they'd still want to know what was wrong and be there for her.

She appreciated this, but she'd have to agree with Gosei on this. It was simply too dangerous to put her friends in danger because of the unknown origin of her condition. If her father wasn't away, she'd be worried she'd likely have already infected him. "Please tell the others I'll be at my home sick until this is sorted out." She decided, as this would give her time to prepare a more concrete reasoning to tell her friends if any of them tried to stop by.

"Get well soon, Ping Ranger!" Tensou shouted.

Emma felt a smiled quirk at the corner of her lips, hoping that these words would ring true.

* * *

Gia marched down the sidewalk toward Emma's home, her expression threatening to crack under the strain of the worry and anger she was feeling. How could Emma not tell them herself that she was sick from fighting that plant monster; while another part of her could understand not wanting to cause any infections towards the rest of them, the worried part of her was hurt that Emma was willing to avoid them and not even speak to them.

She could hear the boys rushing to keep up with her, having been shocked themselves that Emma had apparently been infected by that plant mutant, but she'd left immediately to get answers from Emma herself before Gosei had even finished explaining the situation. She couldn't have stayed behind to hear anymore, not without saying some things that would get her a severe reprimanding from either Gosei or Troy, and it would just leave her feeling guilty no matter how justified she felt. _'Why didn't Emma's suit protect her? How come we weren't infected but she was? If we can get sick even with the suits, then can we _die_ in them?'_

While these questions plagued her, everything seemed to disappear when she found herself standing in front of Emma's door. She knocked while the boys caught up with her, but even as there was no answer on the other side, she wasn't fooled. "Emma, I know you're there."

There was a pause before Emma's muffled voice rang through the door. "You really shouldn't have come here, didn't Gosei explained to you what was going on?"

"He said you were sick, because of that plant monster." Troy said, his tone expressing the same guilt that was mirrored on his features. Whether he was feeling guilty about Emma getting infected on his watch, or the fact none of them saw it earlier, Gia couldn't tell.

"Why didn't you tell us yourself something was wrong?" Gia demanded.

"Gia!" Noah said and Gia winced at how her own tone sounded. She hadn't meant for it to be so harsh, but her anger was starting to melt through her restraint.

"I freaked when I saw myself, and I went immediately to Gosei to see if he knew anything about what was going on." Emma explained. "He didn't, but he's trying to find out if this could be contagious or not, and that it was better to avoid you guys for now."

"We get that part, you're worried about our own health, but why all the secrecy?" Jake questioned in confusion.

"Because I thought you all deserved a real reason for me avoiding you." Emma admitted. "I felt terrible after getting done with the fight, and those spores were on me. I should have told you all that I didn't feel well then, but I didn't want you to worry about me. It's crossed my mind since I've been in here thinking that this could just be some kind of distraction, that getting one ranger out of the game might throw the rest of you off."

The look on Jake's face said his confusion hadn't lessened. "If anyone was going to get infected, shouldn't it have been Troy? Take out the leader and all that?"

Troy's expression tightened, looking even guiltier than before. "If that monster _did_ miss…Emma, I'm sorry that you're suffering for something that I should be going through."

There was a long pause on the other side of the door. "I'm not suffering, Troy." Emma said in placation. "Not conventionally anyway. I felt terrible during that first little while, but then I got all my energy back and felt better than I had in months."

"Since we don't know what kind of disease this is, it could be a type of infection that lets you think everything's fine." Noah pointed out, and Gia sent a menacing glance his way, to which he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just pointing out another factor here, don't shoot the messenger."

Gia sighed in irritation, knowing what she'd _like_ to do. "When I see those two mutants again, I'm gonna-"

"You won't be doing anything." Emma cut her off sternly. "This could be their plan, luring you into seeking out revenge."

"Plus there's the chance Bigs and Bluefur aren't behind this; those two don't seem like the types to come up with a plan like this." Troy pointed out.

"Then what are we supposed to do, just sit around and wait to know if Emma's going to get better?" Gia demanded once more. "Whoever did this, and regardless of what reason, intentionally set out to tear us apart, and they're gonna pay!"

"I won't let you do that, that's what they'd want." Emma repeated. "Please, if only for my sake, don't do anything you'll regret."

Gia felt her flare of anger temper back to worry at hearing the pleading in her best friend's voice. Emma had snapped her out of Beezara's spell, and had saved them all with their fight against Dizcord; she could reign in her need to seek revenge after all they'd been through together; as power rangers and long before that. "Just…how bad is it, really?"

"Like I said, I freaked at first," Emma repeated, "but now that I've had time to think, I realize this could be a lot worse. Whether or not I'm slowly being eaten alive or if it's harmless, as long as I don't look at myself I can at least pretend there's no green veins over my arms and legs."

"Green veins?" Noah repeated. "Don't people have veins like that anyway?"

"They're _real_ green, really dark green-almost black." Emma explained and paused before continuing in a rather strangled way. "They've already spread down to my hands."

"Emma-" Gia tried, but her friend cut her off.

"No, you cannot see me; I'm being serious about that." Emma said firmly. "I don't want you catching this."

Catching the undercurrents of weariness in Emma's voice, Gia knew her friend was too polite to tell them to leave. "I'll call you later." She said and the guys caught on quickly before they said their farewells and well-wishes before departing.

* * *

Emma peered out from behind the current on the window of the door, catching sight of her friends disappearing from sight down the street. She could see in her reflection that the veins had almost reached her hairline, causing her to turn away from the ugly lines, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop this.

As she walked away from the door, Emma grabbed her temples, feeling a searing burst of pain and the skin of her skull rippling under her fingers. Horrified, she made her way toward the door to shout for her friends, but stopped short, the pain in her head causing her to collapse to the floor.

Emma could feel her entire body being engulfed in pain, the feeling of her skin rippling all over making her stomach turn, but even that cause her pain. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. As the pain she was feeling finally became too unbearable for her too handle, the last thing she saw was nothing but green all around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Emma's home, in the foyer of the house, was a truly strange sight. Curled up on the floor, Emma felt the throngs of pain finally begin to recede as she regained consciousness, but she was unaware of just how much time had passed. She sat up, and lifted her hand to rub her eyes, only to stop at the sight; the veins weren't much of a shock, but the fact her hand was _green_ now was. She lifted the other hand, but that too was green. It wasn't the only thing though that had her worrying; her entire _vision_ was green now, like someone had put a green film over her eyes.

Emma felt dread wash over her as she looked down at the rest of her and cringed. Her legs were green, her entire arms were green now, but the real kicker was the fact that leaves had sprouted along where the veins were on her arms and legs. She shakily got to her feet, but her shoes felt painfully constricted, so she took them off, only to see strange lumps under her socks. Carefully, Emma took her socks off as well, revealing several leaves along the top of her foot, but also several flowers at her ankle.

It was the same with the other foot and Emma didn't know if she wanted to assess the rest of the damage these green veins had caused, but to know just what had been changed was needed. She unsteadily made her way toward the bathroom, and felt a gasp slip out as she caught the first real sight of her reflection. The veins were still on her face, and she guessed the fact they spread to her hairline was the trigger for her pain, if what was around her head was any indication.

Large flowers had flourished around her head like a crown with several twisting vines flowing out from them along her hair, intertwined with the other vines like a web. At her neck was a string of smaller vines and flowers made like a choker. She saw the leaf sticking out from her collar, and the other large lump she took to be a flower, but she wasn't about to take her shirt off as she didn't know if just that spot had changed.

'_I've been turned into a plant, isn't this just the icing on the cake?'_ Emma thought with a hint of irony. It was funny almost; she'd loved nature so much now she _was_ a plant. There was no time for speculation though, as she needed to get to headquarters and give Gosei an update.

Making her way back into the foyer, Emma found her morpher on the floor. She felt crinkling along her waist, and she knew there were more flowers there. "Gosei? I'm pretty sure I found out what that spore did to me." She said as she tried to keep from panicking.

"From my own deciphering of your infected DNA, there seems to have been mutations that have combinations of plant cells." Gosei explained.

Emma rubbed her brow. _'That would have been nice to know sooner.'_ She thought. "Yes, I know that. Why? Because I'm a freaking plant!" she exclaimed, wincing at the fact she couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. "Can you just beam me up?" she asked more calmly.

There was a pause, and Emma glanced around as she was still in her house, with everything still green in her eyes, though whether she was actually green could have hopefully been just a trick caused by this filtering. Thought this meant that the leaves and flowers were _not_ a trick as the pain which made them had been very real.

"Emma, I am unable to beam you in." Gosei explained. "It seems the plant cells have corrupted your DNA too much and your morpher has not registered it as you."

"So what now, I have to walk?" Emma questioned. "Do know how hard it's going to be to try and stay hidden? What if people see me and think I'm some kind of monster?" she asked and paused. "What about the others, can I see the others now? Am I still a danger to them?"

Gosei was silent momentarily, but his tone was firm. "I cannot be certain, as I will need to do another check on, but if you are adamant, you may pick one of your fellow rangers to accompany you here to limit any infection."

Emma hesitated in her own reply. She didn't want to get any of her friends infected, but only one person immediately came to mind. "Gia can come with me, and we can tell the others what's going on then."

"I will expect you here within the hour." Gosei said.

"Alright." Emma replied and closed her morpher. She walked over to the phone, her eyes darting toward the window of her front door and wished the phone wasn't so close to it. _'Come on, you're being paranoid. No one's going to look in, and I'll be upstairs putting on something to hide my appearance until Gia gets here.'_ She thought and heard the other line being picked up. "Gia?"

"Em?" Gia sounded relieved. "Are you okay? I tried calling you on your phone and on your morpher, but you wouldn't pick up." She and her tone became momentarily irritated. "I would have come and checked on you if I could have."

Emma couldn't feel guilty right now. "To be honest, I'm glad you didn't. You would have freaked if you saw me."

"Em, what's _wrong?"_ Gia questioned. "Did something else happen?"

"Let's just say," Emma said looking down at herself, "I'm feeling better, but I don't _look_ okay." She said and Gia didn't reply as she waited for an explanation. "That spore I was hit with, it turned me into a plant."

There was an incredulous pause on the other line. "A plant?" Gia repeated in disbelief. "Those spores turned you into a _plant? _Of all the things…"

"I know, I really wasn't expecting this either." Emma said truthfully. "I thought I was gonna die or something."

"It could've been that bad." Gia said quietly, but then her voice rose. "What did you need?"

"I called Gosei again, and he wants to do another checkup, which I'm hoping he can find a way to _reverse_ this," Emma explained, "and since my DNA's been apparently corrupted and I can't be teleported in; Gosei said I could bring one of you with me, since I'm sure I wouldn't be able to get there on my own with how I look now."

"Is it that bad?" Gia questioned.

"I'm green, and I've got flowers and leaves sticking out of me, but it could be worse." Emma replied, and thought about how much she was saying that lately. "Gosei wants me there in an hour, can you make it?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at your house." Gia replied.

"See you then." Emma replied and hung up the phone. Her legs still felt unsteady, but she managed to get to her room and looked through her closet for something that could cover her up. If she used a bathrobe it wouldn't do much, as her head would be uncovered and bring even more attention to her. She glanced at her bed sheet and sighed with resignation as she lifted the sheet up and drew it around herself awkwardly as she pulled part of the sheet over her head, wincing as she felt some of the flowers squish against her head, but it wasn't overtly painful like she expected.

Emma exited her room, feeling the sheet trail behind her as she made her way back to the foyer, and heard the knock on the door. She braced herself as she peered through to see a green filtered Gia, but strange thing was that she had a glow covering her as well. She opened the door, but kept her back to her friend. "Before we leave, I need you to promise you'll _try_ not to freak."

"I promise." Gia said instantly.

Emma felt her mouth quirk into a slight smile. No matter how much she wanted to believe that, she knew Gia would probably freak out on the inside at least. "Alright then." She said and turned around, her eyes meeting Gia's. Her friend's eyes widened as she took in her appearance, but showed no other reaction.

"You…really go well with green." Gia said at last.

Emma let out a laugh that was almost a sob, but she soon calmed down. "So we can tell the guys when we find out more, but first we gotta get back to the headquarters."

"Well the good news is you only have to wear that sheet until we reach the forest, then you can ditch it." Gia explained flippantly.

Emma pulled the sheet closer to herself. "Yeah." She said and closed the door behind her as they walked out. She paused as she took in the sights, the several scattered trees around the street having a fainter glow than Gia did. Was she seeing their energy? Why would she need that? _How_ did this play into why she changed or if this really was intentional.

Would Troy being seeing things in green and having plants sprouted from his body?

Gia walked in front of Emma to better shield her. "Just keep your head down and follow me."

"Right." Emma said faintly as they made their way down the sidewalk to the forest, her heart beating wildly in her chest. There were so many things that could go wrong right now, but she didn't want to think about that. When they got to the forest, Emma let out an audible sigh, but she knew she couldn't take the sheet off just yet or someone could still see her.

She risked a glance back as they walked farther in, and when she couldn't see the street anymore did she take the sheet off and held it over her arm. "It was getting kinda stuffy in there?" she said and paused. "No plant jokes either."

"Please, I'm not one of the guys." Gia said rolling her eyes, but then she looked concerned. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Emma looked down at herself once more. "All things considered, and the fact I'm trying to keep calm? I feel fine actually, which just makes me even more nervous."

"Well don't." Gia said reassuringly. "Gosei will find out how to fix this, and hopefully by then we'll find out why this happened."

Emma smiled again, wishing she could link arms with Gia if she wasn't worried about accidental infection, though their childhood chicken pox told her anything; it was that Gia would stick by her through anything. _'Or at least, I hope I'm reading this right.'_ She thought.

A sudden crunch of branches caused them to look up, catching sight of the two mutants that had caused their recent grievances. Emma caught sight of Gia's expression that was borderline murderous, and she risked grabbing her friend's arm to keep her from attacking.

"What do you two want?" Gia demanded.

"With you? Nothing." Bigs said.

Emma's eyes widened and Gia had come to the same conclusion by stepping in front of Emma. "So it _was_ you two who did this to her!"

Bluefur laughed maniacally. "If you move, human, then we can just blast you aside!" he shouted and Bigs shot forward, violently knocking Gia onto the ground.

Emma ran toward her friend, only for Bigs to grab a hold of her arm. She began to struggle to get her arm free, but he held on tight. "Why did you do this to me?" she demanded.

"Now's not the time for talking, not when we have this ranger to destroy!" Bluefur yelled and attempted to impale Gia on his staff, only for her to roll out of the way and took out her morpher.

"You think you can just kidnap my friend after doing this to her? Think again!" Gia shouted. "Megaforce Yellow!" she yelled and she morphed into her ranger form, summoning her Tiger Claw in the process. She went right for Bigs, slashing her weapon into his arm, and pulled Emma free from his hold. "Get going; call the guys for back up!"

Emma felt indignant at the command. "Do you really think I'm letting you do this on your own?"

"They don't want _me_," Gia said sternly, "and I'd rather give you time to escape than let them catch you. You can yell at me later, just go!"

Emma wanted to stay and fight, but without her morpher she couldn't do much besides take the head start. Running further into the force, she called Gosei on her morpher. "We've been attacked by Bluefur and Bigs, and Gia's buying me time, but she needs the guys there!"

"I will send assistance." Gosei said solemnly.

Emma put her morpher away, and she hoped Gia would be okay until then.

* * *

Gia felt her blood boil as she slashed at Bigs with her Tiger Claw again, her rage starting to cloud her judgment. "Whose idea was it? What could either of you gain by doing this?!" she demanded.

"For one thing, you're down one ranger." Bigs retorted and shot forward, knocking Gia off her feet and into a tree.

"And soon it's going to be two!" Bluefur exclaimed as he slashed at Gia with his staff.

Gia dodged his attack and put some distance between them to catch her breath. Maybe she could get some answers; this could be her only chance. "Why go through changing her? Why not just kill her?"

"You really think we don't know about what happened at Dizchord's concert?" Bluefur demanded. "You don't destroy something like that with the rest of the human filth."

"But she's human too!" Gia retorted.

"Not anymore she's not." Bigs shot back ominously. "And soon she'll hate you just like _we_ do!"

"What could you possibly gain from this?" Gia questioned as she started to get frustrated. "How did you manage to change her in the first place?"

"You think we're that stupid?" Bluefur roared. "We're not telling you anything!"

Gia sneered underneath her mask. "You two have told me plenty already."

"And you won't be sharing any of it." Bigs retorted and shot forward again, only for Gia to dodge once more and slashed her Tiger Claw at him as she put more distance between them.,

While her rage and vengeance urged her to fight, the more practical side won out; she had to buy Emma some time to get away before she made her own escape.

"Gia!"

Gia looked back, catching sight of the other rangers running up, but when she looked back, the two mutants had already took off. She clenched her fists, wanting to scream in rage as she whirled around, unmorphing in the process. "We have to hurry before they catch Emma."

"What would they want with Emma?" Jake questioned.

"They need her for something, but they wouldn't tell me why." Gia replied. "I'll explain later, but right now we can't waste any more time. I bought Emma all the time I could; I just hope she made it to the headquarters."

"Then we'd better hurry." Troy said and they ran further into the forest.

* * *

Emma could see the beach just outside the forest and she pushed her legs to go faster. She felt her heart flutter in relief that she'd made it, but concern gave out and she hoped Gia was okay. She could feel the sunlight pouring through the forest, and she felt it rejuvenating the energy she was burning off, letting her keep her steady sprint.

She could hear the cracking of the trees behind her and she felt something collide with her before she landed face first into the dirt. She groaned and felt a hand roughly lift her back her to her feet, her heart sinking as she saw that Bigs once again had a hold of her. "How did you catch up so fast?"

"We decided it was better to get what we came for than waste any more time." Bigs replied and began dragging Emma back into the woods.

Emma struggled, looking wildly over to the beach as the gap widened once more. "No! Let me go!" she shouted. "What do you want with me anyway?" she demanded. "You hate humans!"

"You're _not_ anymore." Bigs retorted and his tone turned dark. "Shouldn't you be happy? You'll get to make everything better."

Emma couldn't figure out what he meant, but she knew she didn't like the sound of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gia's heart sank as she looked around the command center, but she couldn't see hide nor tails of Emma anywhere. "Gosei, didn't Emma make it?"

"Was she not with you?" Gosei questioned.

Gia clenched her fists. "Those mutants must have gotten her."

"Gia, can you explain to us what happened out there?" Troy asked.

Taking a calming breath, Gia tried to reign in her rising temper as she turned around to face the guys. "Emma said she could bring one of us with her, she picked me, and we were coming here to see how bad her condition was. We got attacked by Bigs and Bluefur, and you know the rest."

"Why didn't Emma morph?" Noah questioned.

"I told her to run; I didn't want her to get captured when they told us why they were there." Gia explained.

"Did she not tell you? Emma can no longer morph." Gosei added.

Gia looked surprised. "She said she couldn't be teleported in, but…she never mentioned _that_ part."

"I think it would be obvious." Jake quipped and Gia glared at him, but Troy interrupted the potential outburst.

"Do you know what happened to Emma, Gosei?" he asked.

"I have examined her DNA and that of the plant which corrupted it." Gosei began. "The mutant you faced was a hybrid; formed from the sludge which created Bigs and Bluefur, but also made of a rather allergenic flower, but it too was mutated by an unknown substance to properly identify."

"Still, _why _would they do it, what's in it for them?" Noah questioned with confusion.

Gia answered this time. "They said Emma wasn't human anymore, that she was going to hate us like they do." She explained. "They must need her for something big."

"Can you tell us anything about the substance? Or what more it could do to Emma?" Troy asked looking worried.

"The cells of the corrupted plant have already overtaken the sample of Emma's DNA that I have, and I fear what may become of her." Gosei said gravely.

"You can fix this, right?" Gia questioned. "We can't just kill Emma!"

"Whoa, no one's saying that." Jake retorted.

Gia looked at him scathingly. "But it's still an option, isn't it?" she demanded and turned back to Gosei. "There has to be some way."

"I will have to do more testing, but for now focus on finding Emma, if you find the mutants you will find her." Gosei replied.

"And if you have no cure?" Gia pressed.

Gosei didn't reply for a moment. "Then you must hope Emma is still herself when you find her."

* * *

Emma felt the grass brushing against her ankles like it was reaching out to her, and the bottom of her feet felt heavier with each step she took. The sunlight was still giving her strength, but her feet felt sluggish despite this. She'd stopped bothering to try and ask why she was changed, what they wanted, and why her after a while as they began to ignore her questions.

This surprised her more than it should have; wouldn't they be telling her to shut up or threatening her? Why were they acting so different? Did it really have to do with the fact they insisted she wasn't human anymore? As she stared at them through her green filter, they were both a very dark green, like she was seeing the sludge they were made from.

Did they want her to heal them or something? _'Is that why they think I'll be happy? Because I'm helping _them?' Emma thought and grimaced. She didn't know what had happened to her body, but were they really expecting her to have some kind of nature power to help them? "You wasted you time," she said quietly, "I can't help you."

She thought they ignored her from the way neither mutant spoke, but then Bigs answered her. "You think it's us? We know you aren't capable of that."

"What we expect you to do is help your precious earth." Bluefur added darkly.

Emma blinked, her expression contorting in confusion. "_What?_ You think I can just magically snap my fingers and make everything better?"

"Yes." Bluefur said bluntly and Emma reeled back, but was forced to keep moving by the grip Bigs still had on her arm. "You _will_ fix things; you _will_ use your powers to help us."

"What powers?" Emma questioned naively, as a chill went down her spine. Were they watching the concert?

"We _know_ what you're capable of." Bigs retorted. "That's why you were chosen."

Feeling a brief flash of relief that this hadn't been her being dosed instead of Troy, horror set in just as quickly when she realized they seemed to honestly believe that she could control plants. "It was a fluke." She blurted desperately.

"We'll see." Bluefur growled. "By then you'll be too far gone anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma demanded, but the two mutants just went back to ignoring her. She was given a lot to think about though, and it made her nervous about just what other effects that spore had on her. It already turned her into a _plant_; she hadn't thought there was any more to it than that.

From what she was hearing, there was _a lot_ more to it. She just didn't figure it out in time due to the misunderstanding of whether this was supposed to have happened to Troy instead of her. Now though, these two mutants were fully expecting her to just start helping them because she wasn't human anymore and potentially harm her friends. '_Human or not, they're still my friends. I can't hurt my friends.'_ She thought, but a darker thought began to wheedle its way into her thoughts.

'_**What's to say they wouldn't hurt me though? I'm not human anymore.'**_ She added, but Emma quickly shook her head to be rid of the thought. _'No! I won't hurt them and they wouldn't hurt me.'_ She reaffirmed with herself.

Emma looked further down the path the mutants were taking her to take her mind off her particularly dark thought; she could see a cave just ahead and heard running water nearby, but as she was about to be pulled onto the gravel, her feet abruptly stopped working and she found herself crying out in pain. Bigs released her and Emma tried to turn and run, but found herself firmly stuck to the ground and she looked down to see from the sides of her feet, _roots_ were imbedded into the ground and she cringed as she realized why her feet had felt so heavy.

"Hmm, it looks like she can't go any further." Bigs observed.

Bluefur growled. "Let's just rip her out of the ground and get inside the cave then!" he said and was about to approach Emma when Bigs stopped him.

"We can't!" he admonished. "She'll get weak inside the cave, and if we rip her roots out it'll damage her." He explained. "We can't let anything happen to her, not until it's finished."

Bluefur growled once more and stomped toward the cave with Bigs following.

Emma blinked, looking around as it sunk it she was truly alone now, plus the mutants had led her right back to their cave. She searched through her pockets and found her morpher hadn't fallen out. _'I might not know where I am, but I can at least _try_ and give my friends something to work with.'_ She thought, but another dark thought appeared in her mind. '_**Why should I just speed along my demise though? 'Cause that's what they're gonna do when they find me!'**_ she added, but shook her head again. _'No! They're me friends!'_ she repeated and hurriedly contacted headquarters.

"Gosei, can you hear me?" she questioned, but received no answer. "How can this be happening? Is there no morpher service around here?" she snarked and tried to contact her friends next, but heard something from inside the cave cry out before a monster came running out and she had to quickly hide her morpher in her pocket.

Emma saw the monster run right by her and she furrowed her brows, but her eyes widened as she realized this might be a distraction. If her friends were too busy fighting monsters, then they'd have no time to look for her.

'_**Why would they anyway, I'm just the lowly Pink Ranger after all. They haven't even **_**tried**_** to contact me at all, even Gosei and Tensou won't pick up.'**_

Emma gripped her head as she felt a splitting headache pound inside her skull. _'There has to be a reason, they wouldn't just abandon me!'_ she thought fervently, closing her eyes tightly as the pain only got stronger and it extending down her entire body. There was no sweet relief of unconsciousness this time though, and she felt all the new leaves and flowers piercing through her skin with excruciating pain. When she felt more vines emerge from her head, she couldn't hold back her screams any longer.

* * *

Gia morosely sat down in her usual spot at Brain Freeze with the guys, but the empty spot beside her just made her feel angry and sad. Without Emma they'd almost lost to the monster, which was another mutant hybrid and it only served to make her angrier that she had to be fighting this creature than looking for her best friend. It didn't help that Emma wasn't picking up her morpher, and none of the guys could reach her either.

'_Come on Em, where could you be?'_ she thought and barely glanced at the smoothie Jake brought her. '_Where could those two mutants have taken you?'_ she added as another emotion had since fought for dominance over her anger and sadness; guilt. It was ridiculous to feel guilty as she hadn't realized that the two mutants would run rather than fight, but it was still her fault for not thinking ahead.

"Gia, are you alright?" Troy questioned.

Gia blinked as she looked at her team leader, whose troubled look reflected the one the blonde likely had. She wanted to make a snappy retort about she wasn't, but knew it wouldn't make her feel any better, so she kept her anger out of her voice. "I just can't believe Gosei would be okay with us killing Emma."

"Hey, he didn't _say_ that." Jake defended, though he didn't look too sure of that himself.

Gia didn't reply as she let his own doubt speak for himself.

* * *

The two mutants heard the screams from their captive outside, but neither showed very much concern as they knew this was just the next step playing out. Truthfully it surprised them both she'd changed so much to begin with, but it still hadn't gotten rid of the remaining pieces of her humanity or the person she'd been.

They just had to wait now until all that humanness was gone, and if things needed to be pushed along, their solution would be coming along shortly.

"What if this was all for nothing? Then can we just get rid of her?" Bluefur questioned.

"No." Bigs said flatly. "If she can't do anything, she just won't be our problem anymore."

Bluefur looked angry that he wouldn't be able to exact revenge on the Pink Ranger for all she and her comrades had caused them, whether or not she was still herself didn't matter. "Alright, but if that falls apart, _then_ do I get to kill her?"

Bigs paused, but nodded after a moment. "Yes, then you can."

Outside, the screams finally died down, and they went out to see the result of the second change. They saw the girl still standing, but she was slumped over haphazardly as if the only thing keeping her up was the fact she couldn't fall down due to the roots in her legs and feet.

Vines covered her entire head, with her original hair intertwined so tightly with the green foliage it was nearly impossible to tell which was hair and what was not, while more flowers and leaves had sprouted along the vines and around her head. Bluefur and Bigs walked in front of the girl, and her eyes were closed, but her features were scrunched in pain and she didn't seem to notice or car that they were there.

While the leaves curled around her arms and went up to her shoulder where it met the line at her neck, and the leaves had curled around her legs to her feet. But what caught their attention was that around the girl's feet, the grass and flowers had grown rapidly up to her shins.

The two mutants glanced at each other, and smirked. It seemed that the girl was almost done with her transformation.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." A new voice from behind the mutants. "It looks like my plan is coming along nicely."

The girl opened her eyes, face still crumpled in pain, and her green eyes gave off a bright green flare as anger also shone on her face as she looked at the alien behind the mutants. "Vrak."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma didn't know whether she should be angry right now or horrified. She'd been expecting many things when she heard those mutants start talking, but she _never_ thought that Vrak of all aliens would show up. And here she'd been thinking that the mutants _were_ smart enough to pull something like this off, but now with all the context she'd just been given, it started making sense. "What happens to me then? I won't help you, you'll have to kill me before I do that," she gritted out, "and as far as you know, I'm the only human who has this power."

Bluefur snarled, looking ready to take Emma up on her offer to kill her then and there, but Bigs had to stop him while Vrak looked merely amused by her defiance.

"Don't you see; ranger? I've already won, even as we speak the spores are still changing you, and when it's finished you won't even know your own name, let alone _why_ you'd care about the humans." He explained, and the picture he began to describe terrified Emma.

She knew the now parasitic spores were slowly beginning to take everything that was _her_ away, and she could see the end result; it wasn't pretty. Emma grit her teeth as she felt another wave of pain wash over her, and she could hear the sound of the ground beginning to shake around her and when she looked at her surroundings through the pain, she could see that the trees close to her were connected to the roots from her fee and had made them grow, with streams of rapidly growing grass as well.

Vrak seemed pleased by the results beginning to manifest. "That's _very_ interesting," he said chuckling ominously, "it seems the more you suffer, the greater your powers change your surroundings." He looked at the two mutants. "I believe you both know what to do."

Bluefur laughed darkly. "_Finally."_

* * *

If Gia wasn't so exhausted, she would have been tearing her hair out in frustration. Yet _another_ mutant had shown up, which only added to the fuel that there really was something bigger going on. Though because of the rapidly increasing mutant attacks in the same day, there had been very little-to none-time to continue searching for Emma and Gosei still hadn't found out where she was.

Gia wanted to go out and look for Emma, but after defeating the last mutant, Troy had sent them home for rest. She laid in her bed, running her hands through her hair. Gia took out her morpher, and once again tried to get in touch with Emma, but was once again met with no luck.

The morpher beeped, and Gia blinked as she took the call and Gosei's voice rang through.

"Rangers, there is tremors coming from the mountains, with the forest tress growing at an accelerated rate." Gosei explained.

_'Plants?'_ Gia thought and her eyes widened. "Emma." She whispered. "It has to be Emma; the mutants must have done something to her." She said into the morpher.

Gosei didn't reply for a moment. "When you reach the mountains, you must be prepared for what you may face."

Gia's stomach dropped; if there was any confirmation that they may actually have to hurt Emma, this was it for the blonde. Gia gritted her teeth, but still got back off her bed and was already making her way toward the door. "I'm on my way; have you made any progress with finding a cure for Emma?"

Gosei didn't reply, but Gia knew she shouldn't have been surprised by the silence.

* * *

Emma could feel her feet and legs ache as she laid face first down on the ground, the mutants having ripped her from the ground with the belief that it would speed things up. She was sad to say that it had worked. Emma looked back at her feet, which were strewn with roots that had spread out and had been awkwardly bent with the upheaval and the tree that had grown in her place.

She barely had time to process the pain coursing through her legs when she felt Bluefur lift her off the ground, and she closed her eyes when his had wrapped around her throat, only to feel him howl in pain and snapped her eyes open to see his palm covered with thorns. Emma tentatively touched her neck, cringing as she felt the remaining thorns on the vine that had twisted around her neck during the recent change retract.

Barely thinking about it, Emma took her chance to run off to the forest, her heart racing, but she felt her roots get snagged and she looked back to see Bigs was pulling her back. Emma held out her hand, expecting the grass that had grown where she stepped to do _something_, and not have thorns shoot out of her palm to cut the roots, which sent Bigs reeling back.

Emma got back to her feet and while she wanted to be shocked and horrified by all that was happening to her, she couldn't right now as this could be her only chance to get away. Still though, Emma couldn't help but suspiciously think that while she was escaping, Vrak hadn't done a thing to stop her.

Emma felt the roots dig back into the ground and for a second time, she could see more green overcoming her vision.

* * *

Bluefur snarled as he pulled the thorns out of his hand while Bigs stared down at the roots hanging limply in his hand, the trees it was attached to suddenly beginning to rot.

Bigs threw the roots down onto the ground as he turned to stare accusingly at Vrak. "Why didn't you stop her?" he demanded. "There goes your precious _plan_ to get rid of the humans."

"I didn't stop her because I didn't need to." Vrak replied. "You've just triggered the final stage of her transformation." He said and began to walk off the direction where Emma had fled. "See for yourselves."

"Did you know she'd attack us back?" Bluefur demanded as he picked the last of the thorns out of his palm. "Is that why you made us hurt her?"

Vrak paused for only a moment. "I didn't _make_ you do anything; you were quite eager to attack her, were you not?" he retorted before he kept on walking into the forest.

Bluefur snarled, but Bigs shook his head as they followed after the alien, stopping short a short distance at what they saw. Sticking out of the ground was a giant closed plant, with roots spreading out from the bottom and the plant itself was pulsing in the light like it was trying to absorb as much as possible while there was still a few hours of daylight left.

"Behold." Vrak announced as he gestured to the giant blossom. "When this plant flowers, with it will come the human's destruction."

Bigs and Bluefur exchanged a glance, and the smug assurance of their imminent victory set in when they thought of how the Rangers wouldn't know what hit them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gia looked over at her friends as they drudged up the mountain, and wondered what they were thinking if they were willing to go through with the implicit decision that they'd need to kill Emma if it came down to it and there was no cure. She wanted to believe her friends wouldn't do that, she wanted to believe they could still save Emma, but as long as she knew Noah and Jake, and for as little as she'd known Troy, she _didn't_ know what they were thinking, and that worried her.

It didn't help that they'd already changed into their ranger forms and the blankness of the masks made her even more uneasy; just what was Troy going to tell them to do? "What's the plan?" Gia questioned.

"Gosei said the tremor was caused by plants, so either it's another monster, or it's Emma." Troy summarised. "We'll fight the monster, but if it is Emma, we'll try and talk to her and get her to stop."

"And if she's not herself?" Jake asked and Gia wished he could see the glare she sent him.

"We restrain her and take her back to Gosei," Troy said firmly, "we're not going to hurt her, and it won't make her trust us if we do attack her."

While a purely tactical reason, Gia was at least relieved Troy wasn't willing to use lethal force against Emma for now.

Noah held his wrist up to his helmet, but abruptly stopped. "Guys, I've lost the co-ordinates."

Jake turned right back around. "What? Are you saying we've been just running around in a nowhere direction."

"_No,_ I'm saying that there's something blocking the signal." Noah replied.

"If Emma's here, it could explain why she wouldn't be able to contact us." Gia supplied. "And I've been trying to contact her since she got kidnapped; even if the mutants had taken it away from her, we still would have gotten a location of where they dropped it."

"Maybe, but we shouldn't get too hopeful that Emma's here." Troy said sternly. "Right now we follow the trees which are affected by whatever's going on. I know it's not much of a help, but it's a start."

The other three rangers nodded and they continued their trek through the forest, and soon came across a long line of rapidly decaying trees connected to enlarged roots. Making sure to steer clear of the roots and trees, the four rangers came to a clearing where the peak of the decay had seemed to originate.

Gia looked around for any sign of where Emma could be, but aside from the cut roots and the very tall grass in places, she could see no sign of her best friend. Though from the corner of her visor, Gia saw that off to the side, she could make out a faint pulsing green glow and several blurred figures through the bushes.

"Hey, _look_," Gia said pointing to the anomaly, "there's something over there."

Troy walked over to the treeline in the director Gia pointed to, but when he got closer, he was suddenly knocked back, with Bigs standing there, and Troy had to roll to avoid being impaled on the mutant's staff.

"We should have figured you two were behind this." Jake said as Troy got back to his feet.

Bigs chuckled darkly as Bluefur burst through the bushes as well. "You think _we_ did this, oh, you have no idea how wrong you are."

Gia stiffened. "Where's Emma?" she demanded.

"She's taking a nap." Bluefur said growling. "You could even say she's taking a _permanent_ one."

Gia clenched her fists, but Troy held his hand out in front of her.

"We'll distract them, you go check out that light." He whispered low enough for only the other rangers to hear.

Gia nodded slightly and the guys suddenly charged at the two mutants while Gia took the opportunity to make bee-line for the forest. She felt her legs begin to burn from the sudden sprint, but she knew she had to keep going; for all she knew that light could be where Emma's being kept. It was a stretch, but she wanted to believe that all her hoping was wrong.

When she finally got a good look at where the glow was emitting from, she halted abruptly as she stared at the large, closed plant. She walked forward hesitantly, the sounds of the fighting in the background fading from her mind. "Emma?" she questioned and was about to touch the plant when another voice cut in, and she knew this wasn't a good sign.

"I wouldn't do that, as I can assure you that what's inside won't like it." Vrak said coming out from behind the other side of the plant.

Gia narrowed her eyes behind her visor, her fists clenched even more tightly. "And what exactly _is_ inside?" she questioned. "It wouldn't be the missing ranger that your two mutant lackeys kidnapped, would it?"

Vrak chuckled with amusement, seemingly not at all worried about the fact Gia could attack him at any moment, and it annoyed the blonde immensely because he seemed to know she wanted the answer more than anything. "Emma, you mean?" he asked and Gia flinched. "I didn't tell them to kidnap her, to infect her with an alien spore, they did that by themselves."

"No one else could have told them about what she did at the concert," Gia retorted, "_you_ did this." She hissed and her form tensed up.

"Then why don't you rip that plant open and pull your friend out," Vrak said and stepped in front of the blossom, "of course, I'm not going to let you do that; not when victory is right in my hands."

Gia readied to lunge at him. "Then it'll be all the better to snatch that away from you."

And with that, she charged at him.

* * *

_'**Don't you see now, they don't care about us, they'd be here if they did.'**_

_'You're just a voice in my head, it doesn't matter what you say.'_

**_'Then why don't you block me out? You can't, can you? Deep down some part of you believes what I'm saying.'_**

_'My friends wouldn't desert me, _Gia_ wouldn't.'_

The voice was silent for a moment. **_'If she cares the most, like you claim, then where is she? Shouldn't she have been the first one here?'_**

Emma had no reply, and as she laid in the plant with the energy flowing into her, she could feel what little hope she had left leave her, which allowed the rest of the transformation to be completed as the spore finished poisoning her mind. The green plant around her began to shudder and its giant leaves started to rot as she sucked in the nutrients from them.

When the plant had been drain completely and she could feel the sunlight on her directly, Emma's eyes snapped open. And around her, a large tremor travelled through the ground split open with vines sprouting out in every which way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gia had been futilely trying to smash her Tiger Claws into Vrak's smug face, but with each block and counter-attack, she knew he was just toying with her now. It wasn't that she was weak, nor that she couldn't handle herself, but the alien was simply too strong and she could admit she'd need help if she wanted to take him down. And even _then_ Vrak had still managed to hold her and the other rangers off.

As she slashed one of her claws at him again, she could still hear the battle in the clearing going on, but when she felt like screaming in frustration, she suddenly began to feel the ground shake beneath her feet. "What's happening?" she questioned to herself.

Vrak laughed, sounding mockingly amused. "What's happening, Yellow Ranger, is exactly what I wanted." He said and without warning, the ground split open.

Gia watched in fascinated horror as vines slithered out of the ground like snakes, immediately coiling around trees and running straight up to the rotted blossom where Emma was. She couldn't keep in the gasp at seeing her friend, who now looked even more plant than human. The veins that had plagued Emma were still evident against her green skin, but her hair was completely made out of vines and leaves, leaving no trace of any of her hair. The flowers around her head spread further down the vine-hair, but leaves and vines had taken the place of her clothes, which were left in shredded remains on the ground.

Her skin appeared to pulse faintly in the sunlight, and even as Gia stared at her, there were several more flowers blossoming on Emma's shoulders and her waist. Roots were wrapped around her feet, to which the vines that split open the earth attached to, and Emma's glowing green eyes flared even brighter, her head tilting to each side as she didn't appear to recognize either of them.

Gia felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Emma?"

Emma looked at her, but in place of any fondness was a rather angry glare that made Gia want to take back gaining her friend's attention. **"Oh, **_**now**_** you show up."** She said in an odd way in which it sounded like there were two people speaking. **"You abandoned me, some friend you were."**

"No, I didn't!" Gia shouted. "I tried looking for you, I called you, _he_ did this to you." She said pointing at the blue alien.

Emma looked over at Vrak, and when she blinked, the glow in her eyes died down. There was confusion on her face as she stared at him, but then recognition showed in her eyes. **"You…you made me."** She said quietly.

Gia felt a chill go down her spine; she did not like where this was going. "He didn't make you, Emma; he caused you to _become _this. It's his fault you're this way." She said and Emma glanced at her before looking back at Vrak, who still didn't look at all concerned.

"Isn't this so much better though? Don't you _want_ to make things better?" he asked.

Emma blinked, her brows furrowed.

Gia clenched her Tiger Claws tightly as she charged at Vrak. "Leave her alo-" she was cut off by one of the vines coiling around her, and she could feel it constricting her airways, but nothing numbed her faster than Emma moving to stand in front of their enemy protectively, her face set in a scowl.

Emma waved her hand to the side and sent Gia slamming into a tree.

The blonde stared incredulously at Emma, but as the girl's eyes started to glow again, Gia realized fearfully that she was in real danger, that _Emma_ was the real danger here. Shame coursed through her as she ran from Emma toward the clearing, where the boys had gained an upper hand over the mutants. "We have to go, right now!"

"What, but we're winning!" Jake retorted, but Gia ran right by them without another word.

Troy, catching sight of the transformed Emma in the brush and the dangerous look on her face, knew enough when it was time to call a productive retreat. "We're leaving!" he seconded.

Having no choice, both Noah and Jake followed after them, wondering why they were running away from this fight. Hadn't Gia been the one who was so gung-ho about coming to get Emma in the first place?

* * *

When Emma raised her hand as the mutants approached, Vrak briefly thought of letting her fire her thorns at them, the two _had_ attacked her after all. Although they could still be useful to him, even though he now had a more valuable pawn at his disposal. "No, let them approach. You may have your revenge at a later time; they are still useful for now."

Emma's expression was torn, but like the good little puppet she was now, she let her arm fall to her side without a word.

When both of the mutants reached them, Bluefur immediately began to criticize Emma. "Why didn't you end the rangers? All this big talk about how you're gonna fix things and you can't even do that!"

Emma narrowed her eyes, one fist primed to fire those thorns at him again, but she kept herself from lashing out.

"The rangers will be too distraught over this to act quickly; they know Emma is for something, but they have not obviously pieced together _what_ she is for," Vrak explained and glanced at the girl, "otherwise the Yellow Ranger would have killed her."

Emma's shoulders tensed, her fists clenched, but she showed no other outward reaction. **"She abandoned me…I should have killed her."**

"As much as they _all_ would have deserved it, there are more important things to do." Vrak replied and gestured to all the trees and bushes around them. "Don't you think so?"

Emma looked around at the same brush, and the down at the vines which were connected to the roots at her feet. **"Yes, I…I will make it better."** She said softly and her eyes began to glow as she raised her hands and all around them the vined trees began to emit the same pulsing light she had. She waved one hand jerkily to the right and instantly all the glowing trees began to sprout various fruits. The glow in her eyes waned and she let her arms fall to her side. **"It is done."**

There was an awkward silence before Bigs broke it. "That's it? Feeding the humans isn't _fixing_ anything; you'll just be making them happy!"

Emma frowned at him. **"When they bit into it, they will fall into a deep sleep and eventually die."** She said and her voice lowered. **"It seemed more merciful than causing them any pain in their last moments."**

Treading carefully, Vrak knew that one wrong comment could make Emma still feel like she was a part of humanity. That she thought they were worth living here. By all rights, the spore had done its job, and this mercy just appeared to be an integral part of the girl. "As admirable as your mercy is, there is still the matter of all those decaying bodies in that city. You realize they will need to be cleaned up, don't you?"

Emma stared at him, but then glanced away with resignation on her face. **"I understand,"** she said and her eyes glowed once more as she swirled her hand in a circle and from the grass sprouted several large Venus flytraps, **"they will dispose of the bodies."**

"Excellent. You may send the trees into the city." Vrak replied.

Emma nodded and raised her hand further, and all the fruited trees rose from the ground, their roots acting as legs as they maneuvered through the other trees, dragging the connecting vine with them, which the grass it dragged along immediately grew to cover it up.

Vrak glanced over at the mutants, who were examining the Venus flytraps, but had apparently enough sense to not get close to them. "You two; follow the trees and make sure the humans are eating them." He ordered and while neither of them looked particularly happy with how Emma chose to exterminate the humans, they certainly weren't going to argue about it where she could attack them. He looked back at Emma, whose expression was rather dazed. "It will be tiring if you keep these vines connected to yourself, the rangers could easily incapacitate you."

Emma nodded and made her way over to another tree and held one foot against the tree, and the vines connected to her own roots burrowed into the ground, which left the tree pulsing when the vines got to the roots. She did the same thing with the other foot, and once it was done, she leaned against the trunk, her brow having a thin sheen of sweat and her expression one of discomfort despite the steady sunlight on her.

Taking advantage of her already fragile mental state, Vrak decided to put another 'suggestion' into her head. "The rangers do not deserve your mercy; for them the end should be slow and painful. They will be nothing without their leader, take him down and the others will follow."

Emma peered back at her him under vine-hair, but she nodded after a moment of hesitation. Holding out her hand, several thorns dropped to the ground, where they pulsed faintly before they converged and with the added grass, they grew to a humanoid size in which a new plant monster stood before them. She sagged further against the tree, her legs seemingly too weak to stand anymore.

"Your master orders you to find and destroy the Red Ranger-painfully." Vrak said and gestured to Emma to let it know who these 'commands' were coming from.

When the plant monster had taken off to fulfill the order, Vrak finally deigned to touch Emma as he hauled her back to her feet, and despite how she swayed, she managed to keep standing. The sight of his creation acting so weak disgusted him, but her almost broken mind set made her quite easy to order around, even if he still had to watch some of his wording. "


End file.
